


Happiness in Slavery

by Hanna



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: But he's happy, Jotun!Loki, Laufey kills Odin, M/M, Not Incest, Role Reversal, and steals Thor, but he's an awesome guy and treats him properly, slave!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey wins the war against Asgard and takes Thor in order to raise him to be loyal to one day take Asgard's throne, and makes him a royal, well treated slave. He gifts him to Loki, and when one of the Aesir go to the Chitauri to get revenge on the Jotun, he sends his son and his bodyguard to Midgard to recover the Tesseract before the Aesir can, where the pair get tangled up in the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness in Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to write the next part of Honour Thy Father (which is coming, slowly) but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Not beta'd, like all my work.
> 
> Also, the title is a working title, as I have no idea what to call this, so any suggestions are much appreciated.

Laufey gazed down at the babe, golden skinned and fair haired, his red eyes narrowed in contemplation. It would be so easy to kill it and break Odin’s line forever. He savoured the memory of killing Odin, of driving the spear through him and cutting his head off in the temple with that _thing_ he had sired. Disgust passed through him at the thought of it.

The baby should be crying. He knew that. It’s mother was dead, killed before it. But it wasn’t. It was gazing up at him with those big blue eyes, a little pink tongue poking out of its mouth, it’s pudgy hands waving in the air towards him. He frowned, thinking.

Better than killing Odin’s babe was to keep it, raise it to be loyal to him. It could be crowned king when old enough, and the Jotun would control Asgard forever through the royal line. Pursing his lips in thought he reached out absently to lift the babe up, making sure not to burn it with his touch.

It reacted better than he expected, snuggling against his chest. It was an Aesir, but he was strangely touched, stroking its fair hair. He made his decision. Murmuring, his magic descended upon the child until he held a Jotun babe in his arms. He had no intentions of staying on Asgard, and no Aesir would survive the Jotunheim cold.

It was easier than expected to change the babe. He would have to figure out why that was. But not now. Now he wanted to get back to Jotunheim and figure out how to proceed. He was not going to raise it as his own son- that would be ridiculous- but maybe he’d keep it as a servant. While he mused, he stroked the babe’s now properly black hair and it went to sleep against his chest, snuffling contentedly.

Smiling a smile he would deny if anyone asked him about it, he left the nursery and returned to the bifrost to go to Jotunheim.

XX

He frowned down at the thing he had sired. It was stubbornly alive, and glaring at him, hunger in it’s face. Despite himself, he found himself smiling. He lifted it and crooked a finger.

“Thor,” he called, and his servant boy scarpered up to him. He was older than the thing in his arms by maybe a century, he estimated. He fidgeted with the collar only recently fitted on him as he knelt carefully at his side.

“Yes, Master?”

“Don’t play with the collar, Thor,” he scolded and awkwardly the boy’s hands dropped to his side. “I want you to carry this.” He thrust the thing at him and Thor’s arms closed around it, examining it curiously.

“He’s one of yours, Master,” he said, eyes tracing the markings on the thing’s face. Laufey grunted.

“Don’t remind me,” he said.

“Sorry, Master,” the boy said, ducking his head, chastened. Without another word, Laufey headed back to the palace and Thor followed, clutching the thing in his arms. He’d consult with his shaman about what to do with it.

XX

The shaman’s message had been clear, even if he didn’t like it. Unwillingly, he stared into it’s face. His son’s face. He sighed.

“I claim you, Loki Laufeyson,” he murmured, “As my heir.” The boy wasn’t affected in the slightest by this except to turn over in his sleep. He glanced at Thor.

“Take him to your room,” he said. “He’ll sleep there.” Thor bowed his head as he knelt at his side. He flapped a hand at him. “Well, go.” He had to hide his smile as the boy looked up and realised that it wasn’t an abstract order, his mouth falling into a perfect ‘o’.

“Yes Master, sorry Master,” he babbled, jumped up and took Loki in his arms, practically running to his room. He didn’t have a proper bed for him, but he would arrange that.

He was probably rather too fond of the Aesir princeling, too soft on him, but better to have a fond servant than a fearful one, especially since he planned to rule Asgard through him one day.

XX

He ended up raising the boys concurrently even after he had a proper son, Helblindi. He never let Thor forget his place as a servant, or Loki forget that he was a runt, but time had made him fond of both boys; Thor’s devotion to the family was endearing and Loki’s heart was worthy of someone twice his size. They became jokes, snide jabs where once they were barbs, and he wasn’t sure when the change happened.

Loki was quiet and thoughtful, frightfully clever and entirely too good at getting what he wanted. His words were carefully crafted to manipulate, and it was with good reason he was dubbed ‘Silvertongue’ and ‘Liesmith’ by the people. His mastery on magic was womanly. Some magic skill was acceptable in a man, but his reliance on it was rather disconcerting. He had accepted young that he could push Thor around and that Thor couldn’t retaliate, and showed little respect for his feelings, taking out his anger on him privately when it was improper to show his feelings in public, but at the same time he was fond of the boy and quite protective of him, much as he would be of a pet.

Thor was loud, boisterous and somewhat rash but obedient, and as he was taught properly to use his brains rather than just his muscles proved to be quite smart. He didn’t have Loki’s cleverness, but he wasn’t dumb- he simply didn’t have the patience for book learning. He did, however, greedily watch the warriors training until they relented and started to teach him with Laufey’s permission and he took to it as naturally as breathing. Laufey was pleased; he could be Loki’s bodyguard when they were grown. He took Loki’s anger easily and his affection with equal acceptance, knowing that his place was below him but enjoying what he had. Still, Laufey stepped in when it became too much in order to teach Loki the proper way to treat servants.

It was when Loki had six centuries he gifted Thor to him. He was a loyal, dedicated servant (of seven centuries, he proudly told Laufey when he asked, beaming at the man he regarded like a father) and it would be good for Loki to have a boy his age and size around. It was hardly a change at all. His collar was replaced to reflect his new status, but he had always served Loki with dedication, following him wherever he went on his foolhardy plans to prove himself worthy to be the prince and heir despite his size. More than once Laufey had had to rescue them from an ice crevasse that they’d fallen into and couldn’t get out of, or from an angry beast they’d tried to take on with all the enthusiasm of youth but none of the skill they needed.

His exasperation mounted, and so did their exploits. It wasn’t uncommon to see them tussling, rolling around and giggling together as children and, as they grew, Thor patiently waiting behind Loki as he planned and carried out his latest scheme. Loki was a trickster, and Thor was infatuated with him atop his duty to serve him, willing to go along with anything he did, collar or not. There was no way to contain Loki; the people couldn’t very well beat their prince. The servant he was so taken with, though… Laufey considered it genius, and granted permission.

When the other Jotun started to beat Thor as they could not Loki, the number of pranks at first grew in defiance (Loki had never been one to accept a punishment without complaint), then shrank gradually, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

As they grew up, Laufey took it upon himself to teach Thor ice magic if he could (he didn’t expect to be able to, he was not truly Jotun after all), and much to his surprise, the boy could wield it, maybe not so well as Loki, but he learned to conjure a blade quickly enough. Remembering the ease of changing him into a Jotun in the first place, he went digging into his past, and found that Odin Allfather was half Jotun, making his son a quarter Jotun.

It worried Thor that he was not as good as the other children at ice magic, though he didn’t say it (he was amazed that he, a servant, was being taught at all, and dared not complain about it, but he never could hide his emotions), and that was when Laufey decided to tell them the truth. Loki frowned at his father contemplatively, and Thor stared at his own hands, as quiet as he’d ever seen him.

“I’m Aesir?” he asked in a small voice, and Laufey couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. The Aesir were, after all, a weak people subjugated in their own city, practically beasts. He’d rather the young Aesir prince had not heard the stories, but the warriors he was so taken with had told him, and he heard them from his place behind Loki at feasts. He smiled softly.

“I rescued you from Asgard, Thor,” he said. “Your father Odin-” gasps from both boys sounded, “Left you, and your mother abandoned you, but I couldn’t leave you there.” He could practically see what Thor was thinking. He always was transparent.

“But you care about me, right?” he asked slowly, chewing his lip uncertainly as Loki’s grin grew malicious. Laufey nodded, sparing his son a sharp glance.

“Of course I do,” he said gently. “I changed you into one of us,” he indicated the skin, “Because I didn’t want you to die here, and I couldn’t leave you with the Aesir. Besides,” he added with a smile, “Your father had a Jotun mother. You’re one of us, Thor.”

“Because the Aesir are beasts,” Thor said haltingly, cheered by the news he did have Jotun blood. Laufey smiled encouragingly. He understood, or was getting there, he could see it. “And all beasts need ruling. You want me to rule them one day?” He frowned up at him, some triumph in his tone at figuring it out. Loki had been teasing him about his intelligence again. Laufey contained a sigh.

“When you’re old enough, you will have to. You are the crown prince of Asgard, and must ensure that she remains loyal to the Jotun. Do you want to do that, Thor? Do you want to ensure that Asgard is always loyal to us?” He was already nodding earnestly.

“Of course!” he exclaimed. Laufey smiled warmly, and he basked in the affection and approval.

“Good boy,” he said, ruffling his hair.

XX

Thor wondered at his Aesir appearance and asked Laufey if he could see it. Briefly he agreed to lift the magic holding him in his Jotun form and he stared into the ice mirror at his blue eyes and blonde hair. He was a big boy, not as big as in his Jotun form but still broad shouldered and well-muscled. He made a face of disgust in the mirror and when he started shivering Laufey reversed it again.

“Can you teach me to do that?” he asked, and Laufey stared in shock. He’d hated it. Why would he want to change? “I’ll need to be able to if I’m to rule Asgard one day.” He made a face at the prospect. “I’ll have to appear like them.” Pride spread through him and blossomed on his features. Thor was more political than he’d let on. Seeing his pride and approval, Thor grinned widely. He craved Laufey’s approval, much as he would a father’s.

It was hard to teach him, but he was determined to learn, so learn he did.

XX

Laufey walked in on his son and his servant one day.

“Aesir,” Loki was hissing, pulling on his hair as Thor yelped in pain, struggling to hold still. “Stupid beast!” Thor struggled to bow his head against the taut hold Loki had on his hair, tears pricking his eyes. Laufey’s eyes narrowed but he remained still, watching.

“Look at you,” Loki continued restlessly, gripping his forearm. “Change, you filthy beast.” With a groan, Thor melted into his Aesir form, difficulty evident in the transformation. Loki held up his arm with relish. “I could burn you right now,” he hissed. “Make you hurt so much you would scream for the whole palace to hear, _Odinson_.” Thor whimpered and fought the hold, trying to yank his arm from Loki’s grasp. Loki gripped tighter.

“Stop struggling,” Loki growled and Thor slumped down, chest heaving. Laufey stepped in.

“Loki Laufeyson!” he barked and his son turned to smile poisonously at him. He had never quite forgiven him for abandoning him.

“Father,” he said, lip curling. “How _nice_ to see you.” His grip on Thor tightened and Thor whimpered again as he yanked him up by the hair. “This beast you gave me is disrespecting me.”

“Never, my prince,” Thor gasped. The sharp slap took him by surprise.

“Silence,” Loki snarled. Laufey strode over and pulled at Loki with one hand, pulling Thor out of his grasp with his other. He cast Loki a glare and turned his attention to Thor.

“Are you alright?” he asked, crouching low before him. Thor nodded, his breath shuddering in his chest.

“Y-yes, Master,” he managed to get out as he started shivering.

“Change back,” Laufey said and it was gratefully Thor did.

“Thank you, Master,” he whispered.

“How often does Loki treat you like this?” With a quick look at Loki, Thor swallowed and stared at the floor.

“Only when he is angry, Master,” he rushed to assure him. Laufey turned to Loki then, who met his gaze, spine ramrod straight.

“What did they say this time?” he asked and Loki tossed his head proudly.

“That a runt is not suitable to sit on the throne,” he said. “I showed him.” His grin was sharp toothed and unpleasant. “He said my servant was more suitable to sit on the throne, than no man should wield magic like a woman.” Loki cast a dark glare at Thor, who cringed away.

“I gave you Thor,” Laufey hissed. “I can take him away if you do not treat him properly. It is not his fault he was born to Odin.” Thor’s shame was evident in the way he bowed his head at that, colouring even as he stammered protests at being taken from Loki. Loki’s laugh was high and shrill.

“Thor is mine,” he snarled. “To do with as I please.” He crossed the room in two strides and gripped his shoulder. Thor held himself stiffly. “You cannot stop me, Father.” Laufey evenly stared at the two, Thor bowing, Loki’s eyes flashing with anger and hurt. He made a sharp gesture.

“You will treat him properly,” he snarled. “He is a loyal servant, and you do not deserve his loyalty.” Then he left.

XX

The next day Thor was kneeling beside Loki at the dinner table, still stiff but no longer afraid, and Laufey hoped that he’d made the right decision in letting Loki keep him.

XX

As the centuries went on, Loki became bitterer at the Jotun who mocked him for his size and magic, and took that bitterness out on Thor. But he also became more affectionate to Thor, who was the only one who truly respected him for who he was and served him with earnest affection, even if in his bitter moments he accused him of mocking him. He knew Thor loved him, and in his own way he loved Thor, loved him more than he loved any other living being. Even if that love was expressed in brutal physical punishment and biting words, Thor knew that Loki needed him, and he also knew he had a better lot in life than many servants in having a master who truly cared for him, and never complained, was only glad that he had what he did.

XX

When Thor came of age, Laufey took him to visit Asgard for the first time. Walking demurely behind Loki, he gazed curiously around at the Aesir he was one day to rule. They scurried around, heads bent, scared. He snorted in disgust.

“Beasts,” he muttered, and Laufey smiled a sharp toothed smile of approval. Thor was obviously unhappy being here, but didn’t protest. He had his opinions, but was a good servant and didn’t voice them unless asked.

The treasure vault was their destination, and when they arrived Thor could not stop staring at a hammer no one had been able to move on a pedestal. It was humming with energy. Laufey frowned. It hadn’t done that before. Thor turned to him and bowed his head, exposing his collar to the golden light of Asgard, under which it glinted against his dark blue skin and appeared almost bronze.

“May I examine it, Master?” he asked and Laufey nodded. Loki stared curiously as Thor went over and examined it before closing his hands around the handle without thinking and hefting it as if it weighted nothing. He turned to see Laufey staring at him.

“What?” he asked, perplexed.

XX

An Aesir was brought in to tell them of Mjolnir, and the hatred in her eyes was clear as she stared at the last precious relic they had in the hands of a Jotun. Thor narrowed his eyes at her as she practically spat at him, his lips thinning, but it was Loki who retaliated. Only he was allowed to be rude to his servant.

“If you ever are disrespectful to my servant again,” he said slowly, voice deadly, “I will allow him to crush you with the hammer you like so much.” Her eyes wide with fear, she nodded and answered the rest of the questions as quickly as possible before fleeing.

XX

Thor had always summoned storms when he was in a foul temper, but those were vague, unthreatening things. Now with Mjolnir he could summon lightning to strike down his foes. His glee at this was palpable, and the warriors had to smile. They had adopted the servant boy as their own, and were quite proud of him and his achievements, despite his size. He wasn’t quite a runt, but he wasn’t a proper Jotun either. This had worried Thor until he was told of his mostly Aesir nature (though he had chosen to cling to the quarter Jotun part of himself).

Being Aesir had soothed some of Thor’s worries about his perceived inadequacies, but had added a whole new weight of problems to his shoulders. He took Loki’s lessons on kingship more seriously (he’d listened before, but only because he was curious as to what Loki would have to do) and started to train harder to prove himself as good as any Jotun. This amused the warriors, but none of them questioned his motives, just let him train with them whenever he wanted.

Loki was very upset by his being a runt and his different treatment because of it. He had no such excuse as being Aesir. He became increasingly manipulative in order to try to get over his own hatred of himself and to earn the people’s trust. The Jotun still scoffed behind his back, but never when Thor was in sight, with or without his masters. Even before Mjolnir, he’d threatened anyone who disrespected Loki or Laufey with a good thrashing, and it didn’t matter that he was just a servant, and an undersized one at that- he carried through and accepted the punishment for it without a word. They respected Thor for his dedication, loyalty and strength in a way they didn’t respect Loki for his perceived cowardice and ability in magic. This was just one more barb Loki had against Thor- when a servant was respected more than the master; it was a bad sign for his master.

Loki started taking his temper out more and more on Thor, lashing out verbally and physically at him, humiliating him in public and sending him from his side. But Thor remained absolutely loyal to him, taking whatever he threw at him and pacing anxiously until he was summoned back, gripping Mjolnir and swinging her around, sometimes going to spar to work off his nerves. The warriors he considered to be his second family, and he always felt welcomed there.

XX

The trouble started when the Aesir tried to revolt. It was put down, of course, but when news that an Aesir was on Midgard looking for the Tesseract reached Jotunheim, Laufey cursed the Aesir roundly and Thor was too busy trying to process the news to be bothered by it.

“They want the Tesseract?” Laufey asked sharply, and Heimdall nodded.

“The Tesseract is on _Midgard_?” Thor asked in astonishment, forgetting himself for a moment.

“If they get their hands on the Tesseract it’ll be a disaster,” Loki exclaimed. Laufey turned to Loki and Thor.

“You have to stop them,” he said. “Reclaim the Tesseract. Do not let the Aesir take it.” Both nodded seriously, Thor gripping Mjolnir, Loki readying his magic automatically. Thor bowed to Laufey and Loki inclined his head to his father as he stepped out the bifrost and let Heimdall send them to Midgard.

XX

A rainbow flash and growling thunder sounded in the Midgardian desert as the bifrost left them there. Thor pointed to the sky.

“That’s not my fault,” he said instantly. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he said. Thor dropped to one knee and bowed his head, almost mockingly, but there was clear respect in the gesture.

“Of course, your most royal highness,” he teased. His collar flashed in the sun around his neck. A sharp slap on his shoulder was his reward for his cheek.

“Get up, you oaf. We need to find the Tesseract.” Thor sobered and rose instantly, brushing the sand from his knee. He was taller than Loki by a head, far broader in the shoulders and stronger. Loki pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“We’re going to stick out here,” he said. “We need to blend in.”

“What do they look like?” Thor asked. Loki made a face of disgust.

“Aesir,” he spat. The disgusted expression was mirrored by Thor, who nonetheless sighed and closed his eyes, and a moment later where he had been a smaller but no less muscled blonde man stood. Loki was hardly a giant compared to him, even in this form. They were on eye level. Examining him, he shifted himself into a similar form, slender and dark haired with green eyes. They still wore only loincloths.

“Surely Midgardians wear different things, my prince,” Thor, still collared, frowned. Loki shrugged.

“We’ll find out what they wear,” he said. “Thor, do you still wield Mjolnir in this form?” Thor touched the hammer at his belt.

“Always, my prince,” he said, deep devotion in his voice. Loki nodded.

“Good. Then let us find the Tesseract and be done with this place.”

“And these forms,” Thor muttered in disgust. Loki gazed at him, tilting his head, and he held himself still under his gaze.

“I keep forgetting you’re Aesir,” he noted idly. Thor’s face could only be described as bitter.

“I only wish I could,” he muttered, disgust in his voice. “But one day I have to rule the beasts.” Loki’s smile was warm and Thor basked in it.

“Not today,” he said. “Come on, Thor.” They headed off, Thor falling into place behind Loki.

XX

The first Midgardians they came across stared at their loincloths, and when they were out of sight Loki magicked them into clothes matching the Midgardian attire. Thor tugged uncomfortably on his pants.

“Stop that,” Loki scolded and he stopped instantly, hands dropping to his sides.

“Apologies, my prince,” he murmured, lowering his eyes to the ground demurely. Loki set off and he followed him in silence.

XX

Loki cast out for the Tesseract’s energy with his magic. He sat, searching this world’s threads for it, Thor hulking over him, keeping a sharp eye for threats until he found someone who could lead them to it.

“I wouldn’t have taken so long if you hadn’t have distracted me,” Loki snapped at him. Thor flushed, stared at the ground, bowing his head.

“My prince, I…” he began, and Loki waved him off dismissively. His face fell.

XX

The strange Midgardian flying craft held the prisoner they wanted. Loki smirked at Thor.

“Fetch,” he said, and Thor flipped Mjolnir in his hand and shot into the air, grinning.

XX

Of course it would be an _Aesir_ who was causing all this trouble, Thor thought in disgust. He even had the gall to smirk at them as Loki held him tight by the collar.

“Where is the Tesseract?” Loki asked and the beast only laughed.

“I warrant the prince and his bodyguard? I feel so special,” he said, and when Loki shook him he just laughed harder. “I don’t know, Jotun, and wouldn’t tell you if I did.” Somehow, he managed to look at ease in Loki’s grasp.

That, of course, was when the Midgardian arrived.

Thor stood glowering behind Loki, back in his proper skin and finally out of the Aesir form he so hated. He rolled his shoulders as a flying metal man hovered before them.

“Let him go,” the metal man called. Loki delicately shook his head.

“I’m afraid not,” he said. The metal man raised his gloves and prepared to attack. Loki stepped out of the way.

“Thor?”

Thor grinned manically as he stepped forward, Mjolnir in hand.

“Always a pleasure, my prince.”

The metal man was no match for him and Mjolnir. He learned, though, when lightening gave him extra charge, that it was easier just to hit him until he surrendered. He wasn’t keen on surrendering, though Thor was decimating his armour, and that was when the other Midgardian arrived.

“Put the hammer down,” he called. The metal man raised his hands.

“Uh, no, bad call, he loves that hammer-” annoyed, he smashed him across the face and he went flying.

“YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?” he bellowed in fury and leapt as high as he could, Mjolnir raised, intent on destroying the Midgardian as he raised his pathetic shield to block him… and the next thing he knew he was flying backwards and landing with a grunt as Loki laughed manically and shame coloured his cheeks. He could not meet his prince’s eyes as he stiffly picked himself up.

“We done here?” the red white and blue clad Midgardian had the gall to ask. He growled furiously and gripped Mjolnir’s handle but didn’t move when Loki shook his head at him.

“Why are you here?” he asked this time and Loki moved forward, holding the prisoner firmly in his grasp.

“We are here for the Tesseract,” he said smoothly with a look at Thor that had him blushing even harder as he knelt behind him, bowing his head, fuming. A _Midgardian_ had defeated him! A growl slipped loose but Loki placed a warning hand on his shoulder, digging his nails in sharply, and he quieted instantly. The Midgardians stared at him.

“And this beast won’t tell us where it is.” Loki shook the prisoner.

“If you’re here for the Tesseract, we aren’t enemies,” the red white and blue man said. Loki raised a delicate eyebrow and shoved the Aesir at Thor. “Hold this,” he snapped. Thor held him in his iron grasp, desperately wanting to burn him but resisting. He had not being ordered to, and this was not a time to show initiative. He was in trouble enough for failing to take the Midgardians down.

“Is that so?” he asked. “And what would you do with it?” The Midgardian met his eyes squarely.

“Not my decision,” he said. “You’re here for the Tesseract, prove it. Help us get it back.” Loki snorted lightly, his intrigued eyes on the shield which had blocked his servant’s undefeatable hammer. Thor’s eyes, too, were fixed on it, his fury abating into a warrior’s curiosity.

“Thor,” he ordered without looking back at him. Thor looked up instantly. “Take this beast back to their craft.”

“Of course, my prince,” he murmured and swung Mjolnir, sending the hammer flying and holding on. The metal man followed him. The red white and blue man eyed Loki dubiously.

“You act like he’s some sort of servant,” he frowned. Loki raised an eyebrow at him again.

“And?” he asked as if the man was a blistering idiot, the _duh_ evident in his tone. He frowned and turned away.

XX

“Um…” the red white and blue man stared at Thor as he knelt beside Loki’s chair at the table. Thor looked up at him.

“Thor,” Loki said, stretching luxuriously.

“There’s a, er, chair for you Thor…”

“He does not require one,” Loki said sharply. The rest of the group shifted uncomfortably, the beast in man’s clothing flinching slightly at the tone. When Thor offered no argument to this the red white and blue man moved away with a helpless look at him. It was met with another glare. The woman shifted in her seat and looked thoughtfully at him while the other two Midgardians in the room tried not to. It was hard; even kneeling Thor’s head was above the table.

Two Midgardians entered, one dark skinned with an eyepatch, the other with a blue light shining from his chest. The one with the blue light watched Thor for a few seconds and shrugged.

“No hard feelings, Pointbreak,” he said, and Thor realised he was the metal man. “You have a mean swing.” His light tone sounded forced. The man with the eyepatch stared for a long moment at Thor on the ground before resolving to ignore it.

“Gentleman, lady,” he said. “We are all here for the Tesseract.” His gaze lingered on Loki and Thor. “For our own reasons. And our prisoner is not cooperating. Ideas?”

“The Aesir are beasts,” Loki broke in. Thor flinched. “There is no reasoning with them.” The man met his gaze squarely, challengingly, and Thor had half risen before he realised what he was doing and settled again.

“I think I’ll be the judge of that,” the dark man said and Loki shrugged.

“We have subjugated them for the last thousand years, mortal,” he said. “If you do not wish our knowledge of them, that is your decision.”

“I think that is a good reason not to listen to you,” he said firmly. “You are prejudiced.” Loki snorted and sat back, spinning his chair, which bumped against Thor’s shoulder. Thor didn’t move, even when Loki started digging his nails into his ear sharply.

“Excuse me,” the dark man said firmly. “I would appreciate you not doing that here.” He might have chosen to ignore the subservience in the larger alien, but he would not have him abused within his sight, cultural differences be damned. Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Appreciate it all you want, mortal,” he said and didn’t stop. Thor’s face was set in stone as he ignored the pain. The mortal rose sharply. The look Loki gave Thor promised punishment and Thor tensed, but needless Loki stopped. The briefing continued shakily, everyone keeping an eye on the aliens.

“Agent Romanov,” the dark man said. “I want you to talk to him.” The dubious glance he cast at Loki and Thor showed that he wanted her to talk to them too. The woman nodded.

“Yes, Director,” she said. The Director looked around.

“Dismissed,” he said, eye lingering on Thor and Loki.

XX

Thor had been assigned quarters of his own, but hadn’t even thought about going to them. Currently he was being punished for his failure to take down the Midgardian in Loki’s. His back streamed with blood as Loki’s magical bonds held his hands above his head. His legs were free to move but he’d locked them in place.

The door hissed open and his gaze flickered towards it without moving his head, expecting Loki to return, but it was the woman who spoke behind him.

“What did you do to earn this?” she asked, and when he realised she was not trying to persuade him not to serve his prince he turned to look at her.

“I failed,” he said simply. She nodded and sat beside him, leaning against the wall.

“In what?” she asked. His lip twitched.

“My duty.” She caught his smirk, suppressed as it was, and snorted.

“I deserved that,” she said. “So, Loki…” she left the statement hanging, clearly inviting him to fill it. He considered if he would be punished for it and decided to answer. She was at least trying to understand.

“Is my prince and master,” he replied firmly. She nodded thoughtfully.

“You’re awfully dedicated to him,” she remarked. He frowned at her, trying to discern any deceit in her tone.

“He is my prince and master,” he repeated. Her lips turned down slightly but there was no judgement in her eyes or tone.

“Servitude is a forgotten practise here,” she said. “Don’t mind them. They’re just not used to it.” Thor nodded.

“Understood,” he said. There was a pause.

“Did you learn anything from the beast?” he asked after a moment. She pursed her lips slightly.

“Nothing,” she said. Then left.

XX

“I had to,” Loki said gently as he carded his hand through Thor’s sweat matted hair later that night. “To punish you. You understand that, don’t you?” Perhaps his prince though he was going to be infected by Midgardian ideals. Thor bristled at the thought.

“I failed,” he said. “It is only proper that I be punished. I am not so weak as to stoop to mortal standards, my prince.” Loki’s smile sent warmth through his body as he tugged him gently closer.

“Good,” Loki said, playing with his collar. “Lie down. Sleep.”

As he arranged himself on the floor, Thor spoke again.

“I spoke to the mortal woman.” Loki froze, frowned. “She wanted to understand,” he assured him. “She did not judge. The practise of servitude is out-dated here. They do not understand, my prince. It is not their fault.”

“You are too quick to forgive,” Loki grumbled, but he looked thoughtful.

“Go to sleep, you softie.” Thor smiled as he closed his eyes.

“As you wish, my prince.”

XX

The red white and blue man- Captain Rogers, apparently- tried to persuade Thor not to serve Loki his prince even after the others stopped. Finally Thor snapped.

“He is my prince and master,” he growled at him, and he recoiled. “I know you do not have these things on Midgard, but do not insult me by suggesting my loyalty is so flimsy.”

“I… I didn’t…” he tried to backpedal, but Loki was smirking at him now. He caressed Thor’s hair.

“He’s such a good servant,” he purred, and Thor rumbled his approval, face lighting up. A light smack pulled a laugh from him. “And spoiled,” he added, though he didn’t stop playing with his hair. Rogers could not claim that Thor looked unhappy with the treatment. He looked far from unhappy. With a sigh, he gave up.

XX

Loki eyed the woman speculatively. Thor had said she understood.

“You do not protest my treatment of him,” he said. She turned to him and shrugged.

”Not my place to judge you,” she said. “Not my culture. He seems content, and I’ve seen how protective he is of you, and you obviously care about him so as far as I’m concerned, it’s not a problem.” Loki pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“You have most foresight than most mortals,” he observed. She laughed.

“I’m Russian,” she said. “Or I was, at least.”

“And what are you now?” he asked curiously. She turned away.

“I have a very specific skill set,” she said after a moment. “For a long time I didn’t care who I used it on, or for. I got on SHIELD’s radar, in a bad way. Agent Barton- your Aesir compromised him- was supposed to kill me. He made a different call.” She glanced around at him.

“I’m going to get him back.” His lips curled into a smile.

“I’m sure you are, Agent Romanov,” he said.

XX

Thor indulged his curiosity in the Midgardian’s shield once he got over his anger (it took longer than normal; he took slights against his honour very seriously), formally requesting permission to examine it. It wasn’t right to touch another warrior’s equipment without permission.

“Sure,” he shrugged and handed it over. Examining every inch of it, Thor was very careful.

“What is the material?” he asked, and the man cast his memory back.

“Um… vibranium,” he said. “Supposed to repel anything.” He glanced at the hammer at Thor’s belt. “Even that, apparently. I’ve seen what that thing can do. I’m amazed.” Thor handed the shield back and touched Mjolnir’s handle with a smile.

“She is a faithful companion,” he said. “I would offer to let you examine her, but you would not be able to lift her.” At his confused look, he elaborated. “Only I can wield her.” Comprehension dawned.

“Steve Rogers,” he said, offering his hand. Thor shook it.

“Thor,” he said simply. It was a truce. Rogers pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“Thor, your relationship with Loki-” he hesitated. Thor was rather twitchy on this issue. “What is it?” Thor pressed his fingertips together as he contemplated his answer.

“He is my prince and master,” he said. “I have served him since I was a young child. I protect him, and he protects me.” Rogers clearly struggled to accept the arrangement still.

“And you’re happy like this?” he asked tentatively. Thor gave him an odd look.

“Of course,” he said.

XX

Loki saw Agent Barton when he attacked the Helicarrier not long later.

“Thor,” he called. “Make sure the Aesir doesn’t escape!” Thundering footsteps announced that he had gone to do so, and Loki focused on slinging magic at the intruders.

It was only later, when the attack was repelled and Barton was brought in, that he realised that Thor hadn’t come back. Worry churned at him and he ran for the beast’s cage.

It was gone, and so was Thor. One of the Midgardians was lying, barely alive, next to the control panel.

“Where is he?” he demanded, and he smiled sadly.

“He was in the cage when the Aesir released it,” he said. Loki frowned dangerously. A grin pulled at the Midgardian’s lips. “I shot him, don’t worry.” Loki pulled back, anger in his eyes. “The Aesir, not Thor,” he clarified. He settled and rested a hand on his shoulder, sending a healing pulse through him.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

XX

At the briefing later, Loki sat tense in his chair, Rogers and the metal man the only other ones there apart from the Director.

“Romanov is with Barton,” the Director said to his unspoken question. “And Coulson is in the infirmary. Thanks to you, he’ll survive.” Loki tipped his head slightly as Rogers and the metal man stared in shock at him.

“He did me a service,” he said shortly, and they didn’t push.

XX

He was sitting in the chamber where the beast’s prison had been when the metal man and Rogers arrived.

“He fought valiantly,” Rogers offered the metal man. Loki snorted softly. Of course he’d say that. He was nobler even than Thor. He swallowed tight as he thought of Thor.

“He was an idiot,” the metal man exclaimed, anger and panic clear in his tone. “Why did he think he could take him alone? He only survived because of Loki!”

“He did me a service,” Loki repeated, numbly, and both jumped.

“I… didn’t realise you were there,” Rogers said, warily, and he waved a hand.

“I gave you no cause to know.” His grief was clear in his voice. Both Midgardians looked uncomfortably at each other.

“I’m sorry about Thor,” Rogers offered. Loki jerked his head in a nod. “I… didn’t think you liked him, that you just used him. I’m sorry about that. I misread your relationship.” A wan smile pulled over his lips as Loki remembered Thor’s earnest defence of them.

_“Servitude is an out-dated practise here. They don’t understand, my prince. It isn’t their fault.”_

“You didn’t understand,” he said. “Thor knew that. You meant no slight to his honour, nor mine.” Relief was clear on Roger’s face, and suddenly the metal man jumped.

“I know people like him,” he burst out. “He’s hit us right where we live. Why? He has to defeat us, he knows that. He wants to piss us off.”

“The Aesir are animals,” Loki snarled. He continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“He wants flowers, he wants fireworks, he was a monument with his name on-” he broke off and Loki looked up to see Rogers cocking an eyebrow at him. “That son of a bitch,” he continued rapidly. Confusion spread across Loki’s face. Rogers grinned at him.

“I’ll explain on the way,” he said. “Come on.”

XX

As they took off in the quinjet, Loki sat next to Romanov as she cleaned her guns.

“I’m glad you got Barton back,” he said. She looked up at him.

“I’m sorry you lost Thor.”

They sat in silence until they reached Stark Tower.

XX

The metal man could not destroy the Tesseract, and neither could Loki. The Chitauri were pouring from the portal, and no matter how many they killed, there were always more. That was when lightening burst from the sky and felled the ones advancing upon them.

Loki looked up, fierce joy on his face, as Thor landed in front of him.

“My prince,” he cried out in clear relief and Loki held him tight.

“Never do that to me again,” he whispered fiercely. “You hear me? Never again.”

“Never, my prince,” he murmured, devotion in his every line. Romanov grinned at him but he didn’t notice, face buried in Loki’s chest as his arms circled him, making sure he was truly alright.

“Guys, we have a battle to fight,” Rogers said and he jumped back. Thor’s grin was fierce.

“You protected my prince in my absence,” he said, clearly grateful, and Loki snorted.

“I hardly need protecting, Thor,” he said dryly, but Thor just smiled at him, his gratitude to see him almost overwhelming.

“You have my thanks,” Thor continued. Loki gesture that he should stand and he did, beside Loki, his towering form almost comical next to his master, and raised Mjolnir.

“We have Thor back,” the metal man said, his grin evident in his voice. “Now tell me when Banner gets here.”

“Banner?” Rogers asked, but didn’t have time to dwell on it before more Chitauri were coming and they were fighting. Sure enough, the beast in man’s skin pulled up on a Midgardian vehicle during the next lull. Romanov looked at him.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat and heading towards them. “This all looks… pretty horrible.” Her eyes fixed up on him.

“I’ve seen worse.” His eyes were apologetic. “No, no… we could use worse.” The metal man’s voice came suddenly over the thing in Loki’s ear.

“Banner’s here? Good,” he said, sounding unsurprised. “I’m bringing the party to you guys.” And he flew in with a massive thing following him. Romanov’s mouth dropped slightly.

“I… don’t see how that’s a party,” she said, just as Rogers lifted his shield.

“Dr Banner? Now might be a really good time for you to get angry,” he said, and Banner grinned.

“See, that’s my secret,” he said. “I’m always angry.” And he was suddenly huge, green, and better muscled than Thor. Thor grinned, eyes alighting on him. Loki slapped his wrist, but he couldn’t manage to look contrite, especially as Banner brought it down just by punching it. Loki sighed.

“Warriors,” he muttered. “Alright, Thor, he’s the one in charge.” He indicated Rogers, and Thor looked surprised. “For this battle, follow his commands.” He nodded and turned expectantly to Rogers as he issued orders.

“Barton, I need you on that building. Call patterns. Stark, keep them within three blocks. They get out, turn them back or turn them to ash. Romanov, you’re with me. Thor…” he hesitated and looked at Loki, who nodded with a ‘he’s all yours’ gesture. “I need you to bottleneck that portal.” With a bow and flourish Thor zipped into the air. Loki rolled his eyes. Such a show off. “Loki,” he said. “Go with Barton. Help him watch patterns, watch each other’s backs.” He nodded and looked to Barton.

“I can’t carry both of you,” the metal man complained.

“No need,” he said. “I'll meet you there.” He vanished in a puff of green smoke.

XX

When the battle was over, he paid little heed to the awaking metal man, instead rushing to check Thor was alright even while Thor did the same to him. Their hands moved all over each other to make absolutely certain the evidence of their eyes was correct and somehow it ended in a fierce kiss.

Neither was complaining, nor stopping kissing.

“Guys,” Rogers said, averting his eyes. “We need to take care of the Aesir.”

Loki met Thor’s eyes.

“Later,” he said, promised, and Thor grinned at him as they followed the Midgardians to Stark Tower.

XX

The Aesir groaned as he looked up at seven of them.

“Can I have that drink now?” he asked the metal man- Stark- hopefully. Thor seized him in his arms and held him tight and he dropped his head onto the massive arms that held him. “I’d really like it!” he called as Thor walked off with him, Loki leading the way to the door.

XX

The Avengers (as Stark called them) gathered in the park to say their farewells. Jotun and servant took the Tesseract, Thor still with the Aesir in his arms, and vanished. The assassins Romanov and Barton drove off. Rogers took the bike Banner had come in on. Banner returned to Stark Tower with Stark. But first they agreed to meet up for shwarma later (whatever that was).

XX

They returned the Aesir and the Tesseract to Laufey, and were rewarded by watching the Aesir cower in sudden terror as they fell to their knees, equals before their king, and bowed.

“You have done Jotunheim proud, both of you,” Laufey said and they fairly glowed. “Rise.” As one they did, Thor standing beside Loki, both beaming, and he held his arms open. They fell into his embrace. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered. “So very proud.”

When they stepped back, flushed and grinning, Loki had a request.

“Father, I would like to return to Midgard,” he said. Laufey cocked an eyebrow at their twin hopeful expressions.

“Why?” he asked, smiling.

“Thor is overly fond of the humans,” Loki said too quickly. It was the worst lie he’d ever told.

“You spoil him,” Laufey scoffed. “Alright. You may return. And stay for a time- wouldn’t want Thor to miss his friends.” He winked to show he knew it was more than just Thor who wanted to go, but they were beaming again.

XX

Shwarma, Loki decided, was decidedly not to his taste, and Rogers agreed with him. Thor, sitting beside him (it was too much to explain to strangers the relationship between the resident aliens so they’d agreed to adopt the poses of equals in public), dug in eagerly. He snorted lightly.

“Oaf,” he teased. Thor shot a sidelong grin at him. He chuckled softly. He hadn’t realised how much he cared for Thor until he thought him dead. But he should have known that Thor would not die without saying goodbye. He was dedicated like that.

He stroked Thor’s arm, and Thor practically purred. A smile tugged at his lips, and he did not try to hide it. They were in Aesir form so not to attract attention at the moment, and though Thor was clearly unhappy in this form, he didn’t mind it quite so much when he was with the Avengers.

He was probably too fond of them, but then again, so was Loki.

XX

Upon their return to one of Stark’s mansions, Stark clamoured to show them the plans to rebuild the partially destroyed Stark Tower. Each of them had a floor of their own marked; Thor and Loki had one to share. They grinned at each other.

“Oh, go on,” he said, flapping his hand at them. “I know what two people who can’t wait to fuck look like. Find a room.” Too eager to be embarrassed, Loki led the way and Thor followed fast on his heels as the rest of the Avengers chuckled.

XX

The next morning the two sated Jotun entered the kitchen together, yawning contentedly.

“Good morning, friends,” Thor greeted enthusiastically as he settled on the ground behind Loki. No one commented, Rogers simply handing him a plate where he knelt.

“Good morning,” he said. “Wasn’t sure how much you two ate, so I doubled it, and if you want more, there’s more.” Loki looked up from the food.

“You cooked this?” he asked.

“Shuddup and eat it,” Thor mumbled through a mouthful. Loki slapped him lightly on the head. Thor gave him a significant look that had Stark chuckling and Rogers rolling his eyes as Loki carded his fingers through his hair fondly.

“I spoil you,” he informed Thor.

“Shut up the both of you,” Barton grumbled.

“Your food will get cold,” Romanov put in. Loki continued to eat one handed, still playing with Thor’s hair as Thor shamelessly pushed into his hand. Banner gave them a sad, wistful smile.

XX

They trained in the yard later that day, Thor and Loki taking Aesir form again so not to attract unwelcome attention, though the Avengers attracted plenty of attention as it was. A spar ended with Thor atop Loki, and he took the opportunity to kiss him. The Director dragged them into SHIELD for a scolding later- “I could care less what you do in bed, but don’t make out in public, goddammit!” They were entirely shameless about it and he rolled his eye.

“Aliens,” he muttered.

XX

They’d stayed on Midgard for a month, beaten back a few threats and gotten to know their team better when Loki became homesick.

“It’s too hot here,” he claimed, but Thor knew him better than that.

“Then we return to Jotunheim, my prince,” Thor said. He might have been promoted to lover, but he was still his servant. Loki smiled.

“We’ll come back,” he said, running his hand through his hair. “Don’t worry.” Guileless red eyes turned to him.

“I never worry with you, my prince,” he said earnestly. Loki pulled him up gently and kissed him.

“Let’s go home, Thor,” he said.

They farewelled the Avengers in New York and Loki grasped Thor’s hand as he navigated the paths between realms to take them back to Jotunheim instead of taking the bifrost- never let it be said Loki Laufeyson did things the easy way. As the blue ice of home surrounded them, they dropped their joined hands and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
